Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scientific information viewing system for viewing scientific information which is information relating to scientific fields through communication lines, and a host computer and a viewing computer for use with the system. In particular, the invention relates to a technique for efficiently searching and viewing scientific information.
Scientific fields include various fields such as biology, chemistry, physics, medicine and so on, and cover extensive ranges. Thus, a computer system is used to search and view, through the Internet, for example, information relating to the scientific fields (hereinafter called xe2x80x9cscientific informationxe2x80x9d as appropriate), such as scientific/technical software, information regarding academic societies or exhibitions, advertisements and so on.
Specifically, organizations operating in the scientific fields, such as laboratories, business enterprises relating to science, and individual persons interested in science, set up Web sites or home pages by using a computer system to offer the above scientific information on computers, thereby to disclose the information to people (hereinafter called xe2x80x9cthe userxe2x80x9d as appropriate) wishing to view such information through the computer system.
On the other hand, the user may access directly to the Web sites of the organizations in the scientific fields by using the computer system, make a search by inputting key words through a search device (search engine), or access desired information by using mail magazines.
However, the user encounters the following inconvenience in accessing the above scientific information by using a conventional computer system.
It is very troublesome to search and view desired information.
The user not knowing the addresses of sites (URLs or Uniform Resource Locators, e.g. Http://www . . .) must make a search through a search device as noted above. Since the scientific fields cover extensive ranges as noted above, such results could reach several thousands to several tens of thousands, depending on information sought or key words inputted. To confirm whether the information serves the purpose, the user must check each of the numerous search results.
The Web sites are set up individually. Even when the user knows the address of one site, he or she may fail to find desired information at this site. Then, the user must make a new attempt to access a different Web site.
In particular, the development of computer technology has produced overwhelming quantities of information on scientific and technical software. When purchasing software by relying, for example, on information on software used in a scientific field (hereinafter called xe2x80x9csoftware informationxe2x80x9d as appropriate), information relating to that software retrieved may be insufficient. To determine whether the software is what the user desires to obtain, it may be necessary to run the software for demonstration. In practice, xe2x80x9cdemonstration downloadingxe2x80x9d is often offered at Web sites for the user to test the performance of software before purchase. Thus, it takes time to examine one piece of software, and great trouble must be taken before the user reaches a desired piece of software.
This invention has been made having regard to the state of the art noted above, and its object is to allow desired scientific information to be searched and viewed in an efficient way.
The above object is fulfilled, according to this invention, by a scientific information viewing system comprising an uploading computer for uploading scientific information which is information relating to scientific fields, a host computer for storing the scientific information, and a viewing computer for viewing the scientific information, the computers being interconnected through communication lines, wherein the uploading computer includes a first display/input device for displaying and inputting the scientific information; the host computer includes a storage device for storing the scientific information as hierarchized at at least three levels of field, category and software product, and a search device for searching and retrieving given scientific information from the storage device; the viewing computer includes a second display/input device for displaying the scientific information and inputting search information for searching the scientific information; the uploading computer transmitting the scientific information inputted by the first display/input device to the host computer through one of the communication lines; the host computer hierarchizing the scientific information and storing the scientific information in the storage device; the viewing computer transmitting the search information inputted by the second display/input device to the host computer through the other communication line; the host computer searching the scientific information stored in the storage device, based on the search information, and transmitting search results to the viewing computer through the other communication line; and the viewing computer displaying the search results for browsing.
In the system according to this invention, the scientific information inputted by the first display/input device of the uploading computer is transmitted from the uploading computer through the communication line to the host computer. The scientific information transmitted to the host computer is stored in the storage device as hierarchized at at least three levels of field, category and software product. The search information inputted by the second input/display device of the viewing computer is transmitted from the viewing computer through the communication line to the host computer. Based on the search information transmitted to the host computer, the search device searches the scientific information stored in the host computer. Search results are transmitted from the host computer through the communication line to the viewing computer.
In time of the search, the scientific information has been arranged in a hierarchy. When the search information is applied to the host computer from the viewing computer, the search device outputs search results immediately. The search results are transmitted from the host computer to the viewing computer. Thus, when the search information is inputted in the order of field, category and software product by the second display/input device of the viewing computer, the scientific information is immediately displayed as search results on the viewing computer to enable an efficient browsing.
In this invention, one example of the scientific information is software information which is information on software for use in scientific fields. In this case, the software information transmitted from the uploading computer to the host computer is stored in the storage device as hierarchized at at least three levels of field, category and software product. With the search information transmitted from the viewing computer to the host computer, the search device allows the software information to be displayed immediately as search results on the viewing computer to realize an efficient browsing.
Other examples of the scientific information are academic society and exhibition information which is information on academic societies and exhibitions, and advertisement information which is information on advertisements. In this case, as in the case of software information, the information transmitted from the uploading computer to the host computer is stored in the storage device as hierarchized at at least three levels of field, category and software product. With the search information transmitted from the viewing computer to the host computer, the search device allows the software information to be displayed immediately as search results on the viewing computer to realize an efficient browsing.
Preferably, the host computer includes a translating device for translating the scientific information into different languages. The translating device is operable to translate the scientific information into different languages. The user may view scientific information from abroad as well as from the home country, or transmit such software information to the host computer. Thus, the system according to this invention may be used worldwide.
Preferably, the software information noted above includes sample information (e.g. demonstration downloading) for trying out software. In this case, the user can immediately determine, only by viewing the sample information, whether the software is necessary to the user or not. It is also preferred that the software information includes user information which is information on the user. In this case, the user may view the user information. The supplier may improve the software product by reflecting the user information on the software product.
Preferably, the user information includes point accumulating information for accumulating points according to trial reports provided by the user. The scientific information may be given to the user having provided the trial reports based on the points accumulated. Points are accumulated in the user information whenever the user inputs a trial report. When a certain point count has been reached, the user may be given scientific information in return for the trial reports provided. In this way, the user may be encouraged to provide trial reports, hoping to obtain the scientific information. Thus, the system according to this invention has an incentive scheme function for promoting access from the user.
In a preferred embodiment of this invention, the up-loading computer transmits, besides the scientific information such as the software information noted above, supplier identification information (e.g. the names of companies in scientific fields, suppliers"" addresses, suppliers"" fax numbers, suppliers"" URLs (Uniform Resource Locators) and e-mail addresses inputted by the first display/input device to the host computer through the communication line. Thus, with identification information inputted as search information by the second display/input device, the identification information may be viewed along with the software information with ease. Software may be purchased based on the identification information.
The host computer for use in the system according to this invention may comprise a storage device for storing scientific information as hierarchized at at least three levels of field, category and software product, and a search device for searching and retrieving given scientific information from the storage device.
This host computer allows the viewing computer to display the scientific information as search results immediately, to realize an efficient browsing.
The viewing computer for use in the system according to this invention may comprise a second display/input device for displaying the scientific information and inputting search information for searching the scientific information.
This viewing computer can display the scientific information as search results immediately, to realize an efficient browsing.
In one preferred display mode of the viewing computer, the second display/input device comprises a scientific information screen for displaying the scientific information, the scientific information screen being started by an input operation made through a keyboard and a mouse to allow a browsing of the scientific information. In this case, the scientific information may be viewed on the scientific information screen acting as the second display/input device.
Further, the scientific information screen, preferably, displays search information inputted from the keyboard and mouse as a basis for searching the scientific information, and displays search results corresponding to the search information. In this case, the scientific information is displayed immediately as search results limited in scope, to allow an efficient browsing.
Further, the scientific information screen, preferably, includes input boxes for entering search information relating to at least a field, a category and a software product. In this case, with the search information inputted to the input boxes, the scientific information is displayed immediately as search results limited in scope and in the order of field, category and software product. Preferably, the scientific information screen includes, in addition to the input boxes noted above, supplier information input boxes for entering supplier information which is information on suppliers offering the scientific information. In this case, a search is made of the scientific information corresponding to the supplier information entered to the supplier information input boxes. Consequently, the scientific information is displayed immediately as search results further limited in scope. It is preferred that the supplier information input boxes include a name input box for entering names of suppliers offering the scientific information. With a name entered to the name input box, the scientific information is displayed immediately as search results further limited in scope. The supplier names noted above may include the names of companies offering the scientific information, for example.
In a further preferred display mode of the viewing computer, the scientific information screen may include a name search screen for searching names of suppliers offering the scientific information, a translation request reception screen for accepting requests for translation, an advertisement reception screen for accepting advertisements, or an academic society and exhibition viewing screen for viewing information on academic societies and exhibitions. Desired information may be viewed on the scientific information screen by operating each of the above screens with the keyboard and mouse.